


You

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Titans (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: “You said that you’d stay! That as long as you were around I would be safe.”





	You

Rachel doesn’t want him to leave. Not now, not when she needs him the most.

“You promised!” She yells at him.

Dick turns around only slightly and Rachel knows that if she doesn’t say the right thing, the only person who she’s ever cared about is going to walk out of her life and leave her alone.

“You said that you’d stay! That as long as you were around I would be safe.” Rachel can feel tears starting to wet her lashes.

Dick squeezes his eyes shut and hunches his shoulders, Rachel can see he wants to walk, wants to not talk about this and just leave without explanation.

“Please don’t leave me Dick. I need you.” The man turns around fully now, brown almost kohl eyes gazing softly.

“Please.” Rachel says in almost a whisper, her heart’s hurting every second he stares and doesn’t say anything.

Dick stands there, shoulders rigid and jaw tight Rachel knows this look one she’s gotten familiar with over the past two weeks. Dick says he never gets scared but this is it, this is his scared.

“Don’t go.” Rachel begs. She stares at him trying to remember everything about what he is and who he is because if this doesn’t get through to him she’ll never get to see him again.

Dick unclenches his jaw and his shoulders slowly un-bunch, his eyes glaze over and Rachel takes a breath of relief she runs to him and takes him in her arms holding Dick close and tight so he can’t change his mind.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” Rachel whispers, not really a hundred percent sure about the statement.

“I don’t think I could leave you even if I tried.” Dick says back, voice honeyed and thick.

They stay hugging until Rachel pulls back, she stares at him before reaching up and kissing him softly unsure that that’s something he’s ever thought about with her. It lasts for all of five seconds but it’s the best five seconds of her life.

“So this is what you’ve been after all this time.” Dick smiles gently and gives off a small laugh.

“Not exactly.” Rachel smiles back.

Dick leans down for another kiss this time pressing with a sort of passion Rachel’s only ever seen on the tv, on those soaps Melissa use to love.

“So what is it you’ve been after then?” Dick asks after they part for a breath.

“You.”


End file.
